onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Note: Every twenty responses, I archive my discussion page. This is for my benefit, otherwise I forget things if I just delete them. '' *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 *Archive 10 About Balckbeard's bounty. Now I saw what you said on my Discussion board and as I can agree to what you are saying, it has yet to happen. But we can't say he will get one until it happens. Plus we can predict that the WG might issue bounties after this battle but can't say they will (unless you are a person who helps with the magna). So I'll just change it to Mihawk for now as he does not have a known bounty at this moment. But if Blackbeard does not have his title removed from him, then it will go back until he gets one.(Note: It will go back after a bounty issue from the WG). JonTheMan 16:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Mythbuster That link was not meant to mock the person, that link was to show where this strange theory came from in case people would ask where it came from. I was originally going to leave the link out but I was consired that people don't know where this theory came from. Anyway I going to the mythbuster talk page to list every small fry myths I heard pass 12 years and see if they are worthy to earn it's seat to the main page. "Geez, why are you complaining? (Gives long expliantion)" That's not the point, my point is we must vote on whatever any myth are worthy to be on the main page so they won't be any mess on the Mythbuster page. Anyway for now I will revert that edit and rid the link but if someone starts to ask, we might need that link and no this is not to pressure you so don't take it in a wrong way. Joekido 23:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Help!!! Hey this images is not opping out MsMonday> http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miss_Monday.JPG Igaram> http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Igaram.jpg Coldhandzz 09:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Images hey, can you give me list of main events thats need image those from (Loguetown-Thriller Bark) thanky you. Coldhandzz 02:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Episode Titling Ok, I stopped before I did too much because I am sorta confused. Some of the episodes use the Japanese translation and others use the English. All articles that have been dubbed I see are using the opening title sequence as the article picture, so I started titling them after the dub name (only go to episode 5). Then I wasn't sure what to do after the dub stopped or if you all were using the dub titles. DaemonZero 04:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Drunk said the wiki goes by the Japanese names, so I just left it alone. But I just think its kind of weird to use the Japanese title name with the dub picture name. 07:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oops forgot I wasn't signed in XD DaemonZero 07:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Something discovered about long spaces appearing Something I found about what's causing the long spaces. Discussion found here.Mugiwara Franky 14:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oars It kinda already happen which is why I put the discussion up. When I read what was being planned and saw what was happening in the wikia, I kinda got a bit hurried myself. Seriously, we need the Giant's kid to prove that Oz is Oars.Mugiwara Franky 17:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :According to the discussion at Arlong Park, it was just one guy, dirt monkey AL. HaxeyeMihawk on the other hand, apparently was protecting us.Mugiwara Franky 17:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Here's a reason you can post on Arlong Park about Oars since I can't. ::The gigantic ship in Chapter 551 indeed has the name OARS on it but in that chapter there is no confirmation that the captain of that ship is at all related to the Oars that was in Thriller Bark. ::In order to fully confirm that Oars is the correct spelling, what is needed is the panel saying that Oars Jr. is related to Oars. ::Without that panel, saying that Oars is Oars from the ship is just half true as not all people would know why.Mugiwara Franky 17:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Red Leg Style to Black Umm, due to complaints from Rin about Red Leg Style being wrongly named in the past (since it suggests that the style is actually named Red Leg), the article was changed to Black Leg Style by Joekido so the confusion won't be there.Mugiwara Franky 17:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Zeff's style has never been actually named as far as anyone is concerned. Also while it is true that Sanji learned the basics of the style from Zeff, there is a possibilty that some of the techniques he does are techniques he made up himself and not ones he learned from Zeff. Diable Jambe for example, while it maybe something that Zeff might have made, there is nothing saying that Zeff was the one who invented it. As far anyone is concerned, Sanji at most is the one who invented it.Mugiwara Franky 17:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::From what I see, the thing that they had in the spoilers about the article was that it was badly made or organized. It was something that was put up to convince that the wikia was bad. ::Red Leg was a nickname given to Zeff because nearly every time he kicked, his legs were stained with blood. Its his nickname not his fighting style's name. In any case, the consensus in the article page's talk page was to call it Black Leg Style. Even though its unnamed, at least it pointed more to Sanji's fighting style and not Zeff's.Mugiwara Franky 18:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) user:Mugiwara Franky's Abusive Use of his Power Today Mugiwara Franky used his power in an abusive fashion to win an argument and get his pet theory stated as fact on the Mero Mero no Mi page. To win the edit war he decided to simply lock the page from being edited, with his pet theories on the page. The reason I'm posting this here is he claimed there was no complaint department and suggested I go to you, so I decided to go to you first. Immolo 19:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hi hi i'm this site new spoiler maniac and worst enemy for spoiler. :here is some taste of my spoiler.HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH Thespoilermaniac 09:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hito Hito no MI I was wondering why you reverted my settai of Chopper's transformations from the page. I felt it was relevent and insightful. 380px Watermarked Images My mistake thanks for the heads up.Sables 14:14, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Watermarks Umm, when you mean watermarks are a no go, do you mean all watermarks? Fan site watermarks that appear on videos maybe a definite I guess, but what about official channel watermarks? I'm talking about the marks that appear when a show appears on TV. Examples of such marks are the BBC mark, the Discovery Channel mark, and the Cartoon Network mark. I'm asking this because sometimes raws of episodes have the official Toei mark, the cat mascot thing of theirs. There is also the marks of other channels. In order to get clean raw pics without subs, sometimes I use dubbed episodes. These dubbed episodes I use aren't just from the english dub, I usually use the german dub one and at one time or another used the mexican dub I believe. Anyway, usually these dubs have a mark of the channel that broadcasted them. So can pics with these marks be used cause its already hard enough to find clean raw pics especially for the older episodes?Mugiwara Franky 14:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Having a little note in the rules addressing which watermarks can be allowed would be a good idea since there maybe some images that are indeed hard to find without watermarks.Mugiwara Franky 06:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Umm, we may have to reword about using images taken from youtube cause not all videos there have watermarks. Also, it's one of the only places we can see videos and get snap pics until the videos are removed.Mugiwara Franky 07:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Images taken via their links contain watermarks. Images on youtube directly don't have watermarks. :While a number of videos on youtube are low quality, there are some that have great quality.Mugiwara Franky 07:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to disagree with your comment on KishinZoro177's talk page. The site owner didn't create the images. They just ripped them and called them their own which is technically illegal. Drunk Samurai 07:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I honestly have a huge problem with watermarks. It pisses me off when somebody puts a watermark of an image that can be found on like 5 different sites. To me it is like they are claiming they made it when they obviously didn't. I'm not saying that we should use them but I'm saying we shouldn't say that the site owner created them because that is absolutely not true. Unless it was fanart which is obviously not allowed regardless. Drunk Samurai 07:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I don't necessary mean manga/anime images. I mean typical images. Like say a meme image you can find on any site. People put watermarks on them which pisses me off. I don't really like the images from that site anyway and watermarks just get in the way regardless. Drunk Samurai 07:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) More Settai I added some Gaburi settai, no watermarks? Don't wish to cause a headache - unlimited Cruise. Sables 12:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank for your information. Could you check the page of Straw Hat Pirates, Location. I come to internet service yesterday and edit it, because I think this information is in mess. Some is useless and need rearrange, but Drunk Samurai undo my edit? Nami Um, I heard it isn't anime-only or any filler material of the sorts. Oda officially anime'd them since he can't pan them out in the manga. Anyways the wind knot was present in the manga, as of now. Oh, okay then. I'll just wait for newer chapters. Thanks for the guidance! Grammar Hey ma'am, kindly check my grammar on my recent edits...... Thank You..... Coldhandzz 12:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) whaddup! hey baby! Marineford arc discussion First thanks for your answers, I have put a message in the personnal pages of User:Tipota, User:Buh6173 and User:Retro7 who seems the main contributors to the page to have their opinion too. :Please put this on my talk page not my user page. Also, sign your comments. One-Winged Hawk 18:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) User:Kaizoku-Hime i think this guy should be blocked because he made a page called Katsuhisa Hōki and the alone thing the page has is a text saying ''"he likes to suck on child dick" Kessie 21:40, 2 November 2009 (UTC) here is a link to him Kaizoku-Hime :1st: I didn't make the page; I made it a Candidate for Deletion. :2nd: I'm a girl (the "hime" in my user-name means 'princess' or 'lady of noble birth'). ::Kaizoku-Hime 21:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Kessie, sign your posts please with ~~~~. :I see no problem the issues been explained, plus I'm not the one you should have sought out. We have a forum I just sorted and MF is the admin. One-Winged Hawk 22:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hey maam, i think it's been a while since the main page has been updated; the chapter and episodes (summary) It's been a month for the featured article. I think the feat art. should be assigned monthly? Coldhandzz 11:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Wikia appearance Just a little request for some feedback in this discussion since it feels like that this wikia requires more color.Mugiwara Franky 06:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Breaks in long sequences of paragraphs in History sections Escalated major problem with Buh, if you could, please provide some thoughts here.Mugiwara Franky 14:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Proposal to merge Water 7 group templates A proposal to merge the navigational templates that kinda should have been made by Buh prior to a recent edit war.Mugiwara Franky 11:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Golden Cities Ok nothing to do with One Piece, but I've just read your user page and I'm glad to see that the Golden Cities were broadcasted in other countries than France. I thought that they were only successfull here. That sure makes me nostalgic, it's a masterpiece for everyone from my generation in France :-). Kdom 21:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) No References/Citations? You are already aware of it but we don't have nearly enough citations for most of the articles in this wiki. If it's not a bother I'd like to ask for some tips regarding how to use them (I noticed that there are some with ref name=) and maybe you suggest some articles that you think should be prioritized above the rest (of course all the articles need citations but I'm thinking of starting with the most important ones) now that I have time to spare. ;D MasterDeva 21:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you Emfrbl. ;) MasterDeva 16:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tables I sort of just wanted to make the adjustment to include Kong whether or not he has a title considering that he was revealed and we did seem to have a system put in place. Sorry if I screwed up. -StrangerAtaru 00:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Userpage Articles How do you create a page like http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Angel_Emfrbl/English_Fans_Suck!2 I kind of want to make one about how Wikipedia is a joke. Also how do you archive talk page comments? Drunk Samurai 17:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) My Images I had all my images on the Goro Goro no Mi page, but then someone removed them. --Mpc797 17:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Water 7 Template Merging Please give your vote on whether or not we should merge all of the separate Water 7 templates. The Pope 16:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Question Can I ask you something? Clawwolf Why does Luffy holds out his hand in Gear Second? Clawwolf Okay thanks Clawwolf Naming Conventions? Your entry in the mythbusters talk page suggests that there is a mix in which order surnames and given names are presented in OP. I thought it was always Surname Givename. The example was Edward Newgate and should it no to OP standards be that Whitebeard's given name is Newgate, even though Edward is a common given name? I was wondering has it been officially said what the naming standard is or at least which one is WB's given name?-- 20:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :As far I've been able to determine Whitebeard's real name is the only one which causes this confusion. All other two part names have been according to the japanese format in OP and unless stated otherwise I will apply this format to WB as well. Even though Newgate sounds strange as a given name and probably in a real world context isn't, it's not outside the realm of possibility in a world like one piece.-- 21:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) In regards to an old conversation! I found in which episode in the anime Luffy's name is called Ruffy! At episode 234 when the Straw Hat Pirates storm into the Franky House, Zambai says Ruffy, right after their entrance. Just to back up your point in regards to an old discussion. ;D MasterDeva 16:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) So where is it... 3 Romance Dawn Versions Password Tipota 20:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I assumed you already knew about it but MangaFox has all the versions of Romance Dawn uploaded to their servers, maybe I mentioned this a little too late though... MasterDeva 21:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) no Mi and Fruit half translation About that Gomu Gomu Fruit and Gomu Gomu no Mi business, it wasn't me completely. I just saw people doing it, so I thought I follow suit and change the rest of it. I thought it was the right thing to do. Yatanogarasu 16:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 567 I believe it's okay to add information about the chapter since it's been more than an hour after it's release but I'd like confirmation from your too. Drunk Samurai keeps reverting edits (no news there) that are related to Whitebeard's recent actions in chapter 567 even though it was released a good while ago. Should we wait more or add the info now? MasterDeva 19:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Problem at OnePiece Fanon Wiki Hey there, no see long time. I have a problem: At OnePiece Fanon Wiki, I made some pages talking about the characters I made but this Administrator, GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON, is claiming them as his/her own property like he/she was stealing the pages I made. To make things worse, GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON has blocked me (for infinity) from sending messages to anyone on OnePiece Fanon Wiki. Since you seem to be a part of OnePiece Fanon Wiki, perhaps you could talk to GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON and see why he/she stole my pages and blocked me from sending messages to you or anyone else. Help me One-Winged Hawk, you're my only hope. Rainbowman 12 December 2009 (UTC) Volume 0 and Luffy's age Since you mentioned on the mythbusters talk page that you are looking for strong world info I thought I should share this information about volume zero. You can find the info here http://mangahelpers.com/news/details/292. Note Oda's message about Luffy's age and how this (I assume he means Strong World) will be his last adventure as 17 years old. Me informing this is also something of a heads up and warning because I think Oda's message is going to create s***loads of myths and speculation. I mean already on the comments section there is talk of time skips while it in reality might be something so simple as due to the time elapsed in the OP world Luffy has come to his 18th birthday.-- 15:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Note to those Leave Messages A note to anyone posting, as of this post I'm signing off until Jan 1st. I'll be round to wish everyone a happy one on X-mas and thats it. So if I don't reply to people's messages, thats the reason. I need a break from OP editing and possibly the forum going since thats where my hassle is coming from these days. The place I want to go to escape editing is being haunted by the cribs of those with the wikia. I will respond if any are on the 25th and when I get back on the 1st. So yeah... See everyone on the 25th and then I'm back on the 1st. One-Winged Hawk Ambassador things The state of what's happened with you in Arlong Park is indeed unfair. However, regardless of what has transpired, you shouldn't let such things get to you. For the Greg problem, is it really Greg himself indeed that's claiming such things against the site?Mugiwara Franky 16:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, whatever he's complaining about, it really isn't justified to complain specifically to you especially since I believe there are other editors in AP forums like Joekido and Buh I believe. He really shouldn't be complaining since this is a common thing throughout internet. His OP site and other fan made sites for example also suffer some biasing here and there. Some like Greg's are kinda good to a point, other's however are not only low in standard but also not updated. In fact, Arlong Park's own encyclopedia, which I believe is still down, was kinda heavily biased as only an extremely select few could add anything to it.Mugiwara Franky 17:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) English Fans S**k!2‎ Actually I enjoyed reading it a bit and it wasn't as bad as "OMFG f**k you stupid" that I see on other forums (or in Drunk Samurai's comments ;P ). Even if you were enraged I noticed that you did hold back yourself because you could have said something A LOT WORSE!! It wouldn't harm the site if it stayed. ;D MasterDeva 01:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Emfrbl and happy editing~! ;D MasterDeva 00:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Kashii's Name Unless there is an official source from the manga or the databooks that states otherwise, I think it would be proper to change the name of the page to Kāshī. What do you think!? MasterDeva 19:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sadi-Chan picture I screencapped it directly from the anime, it's not fan art (it's just not very high quality) JasonRyu 15:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC)JasonRyu Movie 10 My point is that if at the end of the voting there will be a majority for acknowledging the movie as canon, we should write it on the page. El Chupacabra 17:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the picture edit. =) I don't know why but everytime I try to edit pictures my computer/internet becomes unresponsive. Lion D. Drooly 11:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Lion D. Drooly..,, Hey it's me again. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. In your message you told me this "When you edit, your first like of text always seems to have the " " and " " either end" I don't really get what you mean by that. Can you please explain it further? =) Lion D. Drooly 16:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Lion D. Drooly..,, Noted Got it. Thanks. =) I made another edit, hope I got it right this time. Lion D. Drooly 16:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Lion D. Drooly..,, Categories First happy new year ! second I'm trying to fix the trivia/terms categories and I think I need some help. There are several categories on that topic and none of them contain a clear content so I suppose we have to decide on which does what. First here is the list of the ones I have found : #Category:Terms #Category:Trivia Pages #Category:Miscellaneous #Category:One Piece Culture #Category:Real-world terms #Category:Society and Culture The easy ones The 5th one only contain one article Cliché and Stereotype (which I wonder why it is there), so I suppose we could suppress it. The 6th contains Trivia pages article we have agreed to delete, so I suggest to delete the Trivia article from this category and only keep the sub-categories The others The 4 others contains completely unrelated articles, I have made some modifications in the Terms and Trivia Pages ones but it is not complete, in particular because of the 2 others ones. For me : *Terms shall contain terms specific or strongly related to one piece such as Buster Call, Poneglyph or Nakama *Trivia shall contains pages related to real world articles such as Justice, Straw Hat... *Miscellaneous shall no longer exist *One piece culture shall contain more general stuff like the One piece merchandise, Mythbusters (ie all One piece terms shall be deleted and add to Terms) What is your opinion about that (in particular, I'm not sure about the One Piece culture and what it was made for) Kdom 22:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) PS : during my category research, I have noticed that there are 2 which seems similar Category:Seiyū and Category:Voice Actors. Aren't they redundant ? PPS : Also I have candidated your article Article_Grading_System (and the A-F grade category which goes with it) for deletion. I'm not sure they are usefull anymore. In a more general way, I think that there is a lot of the pages belonging to the Category:Internal_Pages which are completely obsolete...